galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Milky Way
This is the master timeline of the Milky Way Galaxy which any user may add to. This is specifically for significant astronomical activities (supernovae, etc.) as well as events that cover a scope larger than several star clusters. While every civilization has its own calendar, for the purposes of organization, the Gregorian Calendar is used. Eon Zero *The Milky Way Galaxy is formed. Third Eon *10 bil BC **The Promorin evolve. **The Promorin enter hibernation as galactic guardians. Ninth Eon *4 bil BC - Alkan Era **The Alkan become a spacefaring civilization. **The Alkan take over the Milky Way Galaxy. **The Alkan attempt to build an interdimensional device that allow them to become a god-like empire. **The Promorin destroy the Alkan, although they can't reach the colonies and forces that have moved to other galaxies. *4 bil BC - Empire of Arckas **The Grusarg become space-faring. **The Iztur become space-faring. **The Piln become space-faring. **The Karotians become space-faring. **The Promorin go extinct. **The Empire of Arckas is founded which consists of several galaxies. **The Dyson sphere Novarckas is created. **The Iztur betray the empire and create the Collective. **The Empire of Arckas falls to the Collective. *4 bil BC - Plesona Age **The Plesona destroy the Collective and flourish for one million years. **Internal civil wars bring down the Plesona. **The star Dulor goes supernova and turns into a pulsar. Thirteenth Eon *220 mil BC **The Kklxin careen the planet Asylum towards the Milky Way Galaxy. The planet contains frozen embryos as well as highly sophisticated cloning machines. *12 mil BC **Date of evidence of an unknown civilization in the Milky Way. Believed to have been the earliest civilization in the MWG since the Empire of Arckas. *7 mil BC **First evidence of Sectus harvesting in the Milky Way *5 mil BC **The Large Magellanic Cloud based Empire of Skyridge, ruled by the Zi'vani, founds colonies in the Milky Way. **The Sectus are presumed extinct after slaves gathered in the Large Magellanic Cloud harvestings revolt and kill the high queen. Omni Era *100,000 BC **The Omni rise to power. **The Omni find records of the unknown empire and find out that it is called the Pikan. *20,500 BC (circa) **The Omni die out. Karnasaur Era *20,000 BC **The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is created. *15,000 BC **Heglarean Empire is founded. **Hunre Empire is founded. *10,000 BC **The Karnasaurs enter space. **The Tokarthi Enter space. *6,900 BC **Hvolmesh conquers the Nanosan Houses. *6,859 BC **The Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council is formed. **The Nanosan Houses begin colonization of the local systems *5,563 BC **The Drallan Federal Monarchy is created, the first known Vaikan space faring nation. *5,389 BC **First Iteration of the Galactic Senate is formed. Domum Regimen is built. *5,337 BC **The DFM is conquered by the Sinister Hegemony. *5,115 BC **The DFM retaliates and destroys the Sinister Hegemony. *3,000 BC circa **The DFM falls, separating Vaikan colonies from one another for years. *2,430 BC **The First Galactic War begins. *2,400 BC **The First Galactic War ends. *1,919 BC **The Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm is created in the form of the Democratic Federation of Puqortia. *398 BC **The Second Galactic War begins. *396 BC **Domum Regimen is abandoned. *236 BC **The Second Galactic War ends. **The Hunre and Heglarean races become nearly extinct. **The Karnasaurs disappear. *100 BC **The original Tokarthi Empire disappears. Interlude era *163 AD **The Karalian Empire is created. *1,054 AD **A supernova creates the Crab Nebula. * 517 AD ** The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is formed, Great War ends. (0 ATGW in the Eteno calendar) 500-Year War *1,641 AD **The Buyuk Wars officially begin. *1,837 AD **Selvarius's Continuum forms. *1,926 AD **Selvarius's Continuum discovers what becomes the SCS Excalibur, boosting their technology to near their former level. *1,945 AD **The Karakian become part of Selvarius's Continuum. *1,961 AD **Humans enter space. *1,973 AD **The Articulopods become part of Selvarius's Continuum. *1,987 AD **The War on Gaea takes place. Humans are forced off of their homeworld. *2,024 AD **The Ashadra Federation is created. *2,027 AD **The Inadvanuwa become part of Selvarius's Continuum. *2,029 AD **The planet Asylum arrives in the Milky Way coming into a stable orbit in the 66 Kklxin system. *2,052 AD **The Galactic Senate is re-established *2,073 AD **Sterling , using his own money, begins construction of the space station, Selene's Promise. Selene's Promise promises to be the first self-sustaining station in Human History. *2,117 AD **The Kklxin War begins when Kklxin forces attack the EIT in full force. *2,124 AD **Ashadra is attacked by the Harvesters forcing Ashadrans off their homeworld. *2,140 AD **Selvarius's Continuum reveals itself to the galaxy during the Skirmish of Talkor. **The wreck of Selene's Promise is found by an Imperial Navy patrol and scrapped for resources. Records kept on the station are copied before its destruction. *2,141 AD **The Buyuk Empire completely collapses, marking the official end to the Thousand Year War. Chaos Crisis *2,142 AD **The Chaos Crisis begins. *2,146 AD **A Milurian colonisation fleet arrives in the Outer Arm. *2173 AD **Suntsitzeagal appears. *2186 AD **Sunt is banished to Brunikor. Civilization in the Local Group falls apart. An era of recovery begins. Galactic Wasteland Era *2641 AD **Locubrermour is discovered. Interuniversal travel becomes a practical means of transportation. Seventeenth Eon *4 bil AD **The Lus Supergalaxy is formed with the collision of the MWG and the AG. The Milky Way Galaxy as a separate entity ceases to exist. Category:Timeline pages Category:Galactic timelines